Calling All Angels
by Demolition Lovers
Summary: Wasn’t it I that had let him walk that fractional distance, only to find out later that he had been murdered? They said the killer was missing, but he wasn’t. I was the killer. [Taito][Character Death]


Adrianne's back again with another fic! I must warn you all, this is a terribly sad story, tearjerker worthy I would say. Reviews are appreciated; flames are not.  Enjoy!

Summary: What would you do if the one person you loved, the one person who made you complete, was suddenly gone?

Warnings: Tearjerker! One-sided Taito. There may be some OOC-ness.

**Calling on Angels**

(Taichi's Point of View)

The parlor was empty. I was relieved; I needed the alone time. Slowly, I made my way to a couch and sat down, propping my elbows on my knees and laying my head in my hands. What had happened? I couldn't remember too well. My mind was clouded with events that should have never taken place. I was lost in the darkness that was shrouded over my heart and mind. It came to me; did it really happen? I made myself hold back my tears. I looked over to the stairs, and it scared me. It frightened me knowing that my love, my life, was lying in this very place, this sanctuary for the dead.

I wanted to be brave, although the emotions inside of me ran freely. I wanted to comfort everyone. I wanted to be the man that my family and friends could lean on. But how was that possible, when I myself could not control the everlasting pain that ran through my body? I looked at the wooden carved clock upon the wall; it was 6:30. I had a half hour to steady myself, to make sure I could handle the sadness, the fear that was going to overpower this very building.

I was infuriated with myself. How could I let this happen to him? No, it didn't happen. It couldn't have happened. It was all a lie, a horrible lie, but it was so _real_. I couldn't help but blame myself for this. Wasn't it _I _that had gone out with him that night? Wasn't it _I_ that had walked him to the corner of his street? Wasn't it _I_ that had let him walk that fractional distance, only to find out later that he had been murdered? They said the killer was missing, but he wasn't. **_I_ **was the killer.

They had wanted me to perform his eulogy, and I took it upon myself to say yes. I had so much to say about my beloved, so much which could not be put into words. Words were not worthy of him. _I _was not worthy of him. He was above all, an angel fallen from heaven. He was my day, my night, my everything, and suddenly he had been taken away from me. I tried to see the light. My angel was now back where he belonged.

October windwinded through the parlor. I looked up to see his mother, father, and brother walk in. They tried to hide their pain, too; but I could see it. The hurt and agony in their eyes will always haunt me. I got up from my seat and went to embrace his mother. As soon as I wrapped my arms around her, she broke down and started crying. I reassured her with soothing words, letting go slowly. She thanked me for coming, and for being such a large part of her son's life. I turned to his father. I shook his hand, and he thanked me, also. When I had turned to his brother, I shivered. I saw him in his brother. That striking golden hair, the blue eyes that pierced through your body. I embraced him, and I told him that I would always be there for him, just like I had his brother. He silently nodded. They left me to go upstairs, to privately see my adored angel.

Slowly, more of my friends and his family came, and I held myself. I held back the tears that I had been holding for more than a week. I was the container of courage; was it not my job to be everyone's strength? I held my friends as they sobbed for him. For my angel.

The time had come, and everyone went upstairs. I remained by myself. I couldn't do it. I wanted to; I couldn't. To see my heart lying in a coffin, falsely decorated with makeup. Makeup to cover up the scars that had been left behind from his murder. I could not bear to see the love of my life for the last time. But I went. I somehow carried myself up the stairs, and into the room. The minister had begun the ceremony before bringing him to the cemetery. I entered quietly. The minister was in the middle of his speech, but I could not pay attention. I looked around the room. It had been filled with flower arrangements of condolences. I could not even see the casket behind the messages and signs of eternal love. My emotional wall was slowly deteriorating. This was real. It was always going to be real.

When the minister finished, he let everyone go up for his or her last goodbyes to him. As everyone got up, I remained seated. I watched as one by one familiar faces went up to him. Everyone had left the room. His mother, father, and brother were up at the casket, mother crying hysterically, father and brother constantly trying to calm her.

They left, and I froze. I was in this room, and so was he. My bottom lip quivered as I slowly got up. The walk to the front of the room was slow and almost prolonged. I reached the casket, and in it I saw his beautiful face. I broke down. Waiting tears had fallen freely down my face, some landing on his beautiful untouched body. He looked like he always had; his hair was styled, probably a request from his brother. Innocence still lingered on his snow-white face. Through the thin layer of applied makeup, I could see the scars that lined his face, neck, and hands. He looked as if he could wake up any moment. I shook as more tears fell from my eyes, clenching on to the side of the casket for support. I spoke to him. "You are an angel. You always were. So why did it happen? Why couldn't it happen to me? I need an answer!" I wiped some tears from my face, and looked longingly at the fragile body before me. The same one that weeks before had held me in its arms so carefully, as if I were a porcelain doll. The same one whose spirit loved me with undying adoration. The same one that I loved back so dearly.

I was unable to move, watching him lie there. I heard the door open, and a moment later a hand was on my shoulder. I turned to see my sister. She linked my arm and together we said goodbye to him one last time. I told her I would be right out. She nodded, and left. Slowly, my hand moved up from its place beside my body. It reached up into the casket, and I carefully stroked his pale face. For the first time since this had happened, I smiled. I turned to go, and as I walked out, I turned around.

" I love you, Yamato-kun."

A/N: I cried writing this, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. Thank you.


End file.
